maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 14
Spiderman is Still Relevant We landed in the streets of Marvel, meeting Peter Parker (Spiderman) with a torn suit. Limping around, he began to speak. "Mega Man, Zero, is that really you? The heroes of the Marvel universe are becoming obsolete now that they have better counterparts in My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance." With spread wings, I said, "Eeyup. It's really these two Marvel vs Capcom fighters. They may have defeated several of the invaders alongside these Little Ponies (I'm one too), but YOU are still relevant. You don't have an MLPA or MM: RMA counterpart, and I have known you longer than most other Marvel characters. If you rely completely on my fighters, you'll outlive your usefulness in the public eye!" He then chose to come with us. I then continued, "I'm Prince Russcorn, the hero who defeated some of the invaders that overpowered the Marvel universe. I developed the two games you mentioned. This purple winged unicorn is Twilight Sparkle. She's my love interest and the main character of my favorite show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This white unicorn is Rarity. She's a fashion designer. And this blue unicorn is The Great And Powerful Trixie. She auditioned for a movie in the MLP Cinematic Universe called Trixie: Great And Powerful." Twilight, Rarity, Trixie, and I then magically healed him before Rarity patched his suit up. Then he told me that a cellphone robot sent lesser troops to heavily damage him. The same robot also neutralized Bruce Banner's Hulk transformation to put him out of commission. Spiderman led us to a construction site full of Buglars and Anaroids which we fought as usual. They were led by the aforementioned tan robot: Cellphone Org from GaoRanger. Mega Man and Zero tore them down like in Marvel vs Capcom 3. And just like in her movie, Trixie utterly wiped the floor with all these mechanical goons. However, Cellphone Org emitted a wave that painfully caused Twilight's, Rarity's, Trixie's, and my horns to spark erratically. Attempting to use magic then caused us terrible migraines without any spells succeeding. Twilight, the one of us who relies the most on her magic was terrible at fighting the robots with only her hooves. She tripped one with her tail only to then get blasted by lasers, sparking and flying backwards before lying on her side dazed. But then Spiderman descended from the air and carried her our of the construction site, telling her that she isn't used to fighting without magic. "Russcorn, I know Twilight since I've been paired with her! Since you helped the Marvel universe, I'm returning the favor for you. Just take care of those robots and I'll catch the leader!" Then he started swinging across the girders while shooting at Cellphone Org and dodging lasers from the lesser robot goons. However, there proved to be too many bots for Spiderman to take alone. Realizing this, Mega Man used his Rush Coil to jump towards Spiderman's level and shoot down the bots as well. They fell and landed on some lone girders before exploding. "They ain't gonna be in Rush Hour 3!" Meanwhile, I still used four of my lightsabers to slice up the robots, while Trixie did the same with her cape-sword and hat-drill from her movie. Instead of flynning with them, we were slicing them in half, causing them to fall apart and explode. Rarity jump-kicked her way from robot to robot, sending the bots to the mat. One Buglar pointed his blade upwards in an attempt to make Rarity land on it. But then her Rare Iron Mane armor, still set to Autopilot, pushed him out of the way to catch her. Then both Rarity and her armor trashed Anaroids and Buglars with their limbs while the armor also fought using gem bombs and gem bullets. While on Autopilot, the armor was programmed to protect Rarity whenever she was in danger. Even though Trixie couldn't attempt to shoot lasers from her horn without getting huge migraines instead, she was still able to use her hat-cannon, beating Anaroids in quick-draw. "Han shot first!" Then as more Anaroids bombarded us with lasers, both of us deflected the lasers with our blades, hitting the Anaroids in the face and knocking them over. She span her cape like a pinwheel, deflecting lasers in all directions. Meanwhile, she did an unflinching walk towards the Anaroids to shred them. Then she threw her cape like a boomerang, cutting down Buglars before catching it. Finally, she caught lasers in her hat and returned them to the robots, hitting them in the head and dropping them to the mat. Then Zero climbed the walls to reach the upper bots and explosively slice them in half. "Zero divides by YOU!" With the lesser bots gone, Spiderman was able to beat Cellphone Org in an exchange of punches and kicks, dropping him off the high level right before Zero sliced the cellphone monster's antenna clean off, destroying his anti-magic pulse and allowing Trixie and me to use our magic again. As Cellphone Org fell to the floor, the four of us felt magical energy painlessly returning to our bodies. "Time to use the Force", I said as I magically levitated my fifth lightsaber to finish off the rest of the bots. Then I kicked the last one into Cellphone Org before pinning him to the wall with all my lightsabers and pointing my SPD License at him. "Cellphone Org, it's Judgement Time! For putting Bruce Banner out of commission, wreaking havoc on a construction site, heavily damaging Spiderman, and neutralizing the magic of four ponies..." Guess which letter appeared. That's right - the red X. "DELETE APPROVED! FINAL STRIKE!" The robot then first got hit by a huge fireball from Trixie's hat-cannon, then bladed diamonds from Rarity, then her armor's Unibeam, and finally a trash can I magically threw at him. Then he exploded into oblivion. "GOT YOU! WITH THIS, CASE COMPLETE!" Category:Blog posts